Half Knowledge
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: There has been a bighting in town and a person has become a vampire. Dib suspects the half vampire Jason but he soon learns that Jason is inoccent. So now it is up to Dib, Jason, and Keef to find the vampire and destory it before it is too late.
1. The True Villian

-Me- Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my Thirty-eighth Invader Zim story. I strongly suggest that you read the other thirty in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. Here is the order. Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib's New Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, Halloween Terrors Combined, Annoying new job of Doom, New challenges, Maybe a New Alley for Dib, Kierra's Grand entrance, Jump in the line home alone dance party, A day with Amethyst, Thanksgiving interview, When Dance Dance Revolution and Waffles Meet, Zim's one little Slip, It'll be the end of the world invaderzimfannumber1and, Amethyst's 1st and Most Horrible Almost X-Mas Ever, Christmas Eve Shopping Spree, The Most Wonderful X-Mas Ever, Amethyst and Kierra's Worst Day Ever, End of the Year Sleep Over, Friday the 13th Valentine Stalker, Poison Bloody Pineapple, Hearts and Arrows, Bloody Sword Transfusion, First day back, Final Destination Iz style, Fourth of July Speech of Doom, First Date, Opposite Day, Neurotically Nice, Sonic Siren, Romance Blooming Deception, The Candy Zombie of Horror, Zombie Squeal, Thanksgiving Turkey Surprise, Invader Zim Western, Crash Course, A Meekrob Christmas Carol and Birthday Surprise. I don't own Invader Zim. I wish I did, but I don't. ENJOY AND REVIEW!

Setting 1 Dib's House

Dib was in his house watching TV and eating popcorn out of the bowl on his lap. Thistle was sleeping in between Dib's feet on the floor.

-Mysterious Mysteries Announcer- Welcome truth seekers to Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mysteries. Tonight is the exciting conclusion of the attack of the Mutant Zombie Vampire Doughnuts.

-Dib- Yes I've been waiting all week for this Thistle. (Thistle just yawned and put his head back down not really caring about the show that much.)

-Mysterious Mysteries Announcer- I'm here with the man who was attacked by these mysterious creatures. (He walked up to a man in a straight jacket.) Sir in your own words please tell us what happened on the night you were attacked?

-Victim- It was horrible I…

-News Reporter- We interrupt this program to bring you this special news report.

-Dib- What the heck? (He stud up in annoyance and in the process the bowl in his lap fell on Thistle's head.) Oh come on it was just getting good.

-News Reporter- I'm standing outside of a grocery store where an innocent employee has just been infected by a terrible disease. His condition follows pale skin and red eyes. The boys say I should not approach him, but I'm a brave reporter. (He went into the store and walked up to this man that was hunched over in a corner.) Hello Sir how do you feel?

-Sir- I want to suck your blood. (Thistle was flying with the bowl still on his head he was trying to get up to Dib's Room before he was attacked by more kitchen wear.) GIVE ME BLOOD!

-Dib- (He spat out his drink and the cola hit Thistle causing him to fall to the ground, but luckily for Thistle the bowl fell off of him in the process.) Oh no…

-News Reporter- (The Sir began to attack him for his blood.) AHH! CUT TO COMMERCIAL CUT TO COMMERCIAL! (They cut to a commercial.)

-Dib- I don't believe it. That poor employee he was turned into a vampire and I know who did it. I knew I never should have let Jason go. That fined he turned that man into a vampire. Vegetarian Vampire my butt and… (Thistle set Dib's coat on fire.) AHH! (He jumped into the air and then landed on floor and started rolling on the ground to put out the fire. When the fire was finally out you can imagine how mad Dib was.) Thistle what the heck was that for?(Thistle grabbed the bowl and played out what Dib did to him showing him that he had dropped his bowl on his head and spat cola all over him and he also gave Thistle a lump on the head from the bowl.) Oh I'm sorry Thistle for dropping my bowl on your head and for spitting my cola at you and for the lump on your head. But we don't have time for petty arguments don't you see we have to destroy the evil vampire before he strikes again. (He said holding a stake in his hand. Dib expected Thistle to be eager to help him, but all the little dragon did was just stick his tongue out at Dib and then fly upstairs to Dib's Room and to bed.) Fine be that way. I'll deal with this monster on my own. Look out Jason because Dib Membrane is gonna put a stop to your rain of evil and… (Gaz throw a trashcan at Dib.)

-Gaz- Shut up Dib I'm trying to play a game.

-Dib- Everybody is against me in this house.

Setting 2 The Cafeteria

Jason was sitting at a table talking to Paige when the horror that is the big headed fool appeared.

-Jason- And that's why vampires hate garlic.

-Paige- Wow and I thought it was, because you're allergic to it or something like that.

-Jason- No that's not the case in fact… (Just then Dib jumped on top of Jason and they rolled on to the floor. Dib was on top of Jason and he had a stake in his hand.) Ahh Dib what are you doing?

-Dib- Like you don't know. I am here to destroy you.

-Paige- Dib this is not funny. Now get off of Jason. (She tried to pull Dib off of Jason, but he would not budge.)

-Dib- Never now stand back Paige I have to silence this blood sucker before he kills again.

-Jason- What are you talking about Dib? I never killed anybody.

-Dib- Then how do you explain this. (He showed Jason a picture of the employee he had either taken off the computer or off the TV either way it was a very bad picture, but good enough for Jason to see that the man was now a vampire with tiny little bight marks on his neck.)

-Jason- O.k. Dib first of all that is the worst picture ever. Next time try not taking pictures of the TV or computer and second of all look at those bit marks then look at my fangs. (He said pulling back his lips to show Dib his fangs.) Do you see a difference? Hmm… look at how tinny those bite marks are compared to my fangs. (Dib looked at Jason's fangs and he realized that Jason was not the culprit.)

-Dib- Oh well this is award.

-Jason- It gets worse. (He said pointing out the fact that everybody was staring at them.)

-Dib- Oh hi everybody we were just rehearsing a play called…

-Jason- The Attack of the Big Headed Moron. (Dib glared at Jason but then everybody stopped looking at them and went back to eating their food.)

-Dib- Sorry about that Jason. (He said helping Jason up.) But, if you didn't attack that man then who did?

-Jason- (He took the picture from Dib and looked at it.) Well obviously it's a very young vampire with very tiny fangs. Either way just, because I'm the only you know what that you know that does not automatically mean that I'm guilty.

-Paige- Yah Dib where do you get off jumping to conclusion like that?

-Dib- O.k. I'm sorry, but this just means that there's still a vampire out there and you're gonna help me destroy it Jason.

-Jason- I'm what?

-Dib- Yah come on Jason if I'm going up against a full fledged vampire I'm gonna need another ones help.

-Jason- Oh so you're saying you don't need anybody's help to destroy me?

-Dib- Well I ah what?

-Jason- Beside even if I wanted to help you Dib I can't. Need I remind you that I'm a wanted criminal? If the other vampires find me or my family I'm dead.

-Dib- Exactly one of the reasons why we need to destroy this monster.

-Jason- Huh…

-Dib- Think about it if we don't take care of it now then there's a good chance it will find you and destroy you and who knows who else. Don't you see Jason we have to get the drop on it before it gets the drop on us?

-Jason- Fine I'll help you if someone else comes with us.

-Dib- Why?

-Jason- Because, I don't want be left alone with you and your big head.

-Dib- MY HEADS NOT BIG and fine if you are going to be that way. Do anyone of you guys want to come with us?

-Keef- Uw I do!

-Dib- What?

-Keef- Hey Dib I can help. I would be happy to help. Jason, you, and I would be so happy together taking part in a big play and having so much fun and…

-Dib- This is not a play Keef and there's no way you're coming with us. Please you guys anybody but Keef. Will?

-Will- Ah-chew sorry Dib but I think I'm coming down with something Ah-chew! And statistics show that cold night air is very bad for a cold. AH-CHEW!

-Dib- O.k. Paige?

-Paige- Sorry Dib, but I have to plant my night flowers tonight.

-Dib- Gretchen?

-Gretchen- Babysitting.

-Shadow- Don't even thing about asking me Dib I've got work tonight.

-Rachel- Me too.

-Julie- Tak, Skoodge, and I have work to do.

-Dib- Oh come on I'm dispirit. Zim you can even come.

-Zim- Hahahahaha… Me the superior Zim help you. Hahahaha… (He fell out of his chair from laughing to hard. Dib turned to Amethyst who just shook her head and continued to eat.)

-Dib- Fine Keef you can come.

-Keef- WOO! Oh this is going to be so much fun. Just me and my two buddies Dib and Jason WOO! (He said giving them a group hug.)

-Dib- It's going to be a long investigation.

Setting 3 Dib's House

-Jason- (He was ringing Dib's doorbell.) Come on Dib I haven't got all night and… (Dib came out of his house. He was soaking wet and he had a black eye.) Hahahaha…Oh dude what happened to you?

-Dib- Gaz was not too thrilled when I asked her to take care of Thistle tonight. I probably should have offered to pay her first thing. Anyway I really don't wanna talk about it. So where's Keef. Please tell me he told you he couldn't come?

-Keef- Hey guys.

-Dib- Oh great.

-Keef- Dib what happened to your eye. Did my beloved get mad at you? You know you two really need to learn to get along. Maybe you need to take her aside and give her a big hug and…

-Dib- Trust me Keef if I did that I would be in worse shape than this anyway can we just get started?

-Keef- Sure I can't wait to get this sleepover started. We're going to have so much fun and…

-Dib- This is not a sleepover Keef. We're going on a paranormal investigation.

-Keef- A what?

-Jason- Basically big head saw a news report last night saying that there has been a vampire bighting in town and our job is to destroy the vampire before he kills again.

-Dib- MY HEADS NOT BIG!

-Jason- Whatever.

-Keef- Oh wow a vampire hungt but I'm afraid of vampires.

-Jason- Too bad because I refuse to be left alone with him.

-Dib- Hey.

-Jason- Hay is for horses now let's get to work.

-Dib- Fine here Jason you can be the camera man. (He passed Jason a camera.)

-Jason- O.k. but…

-Dib- Don't worry it's a special camera from the Swollen Eyeballs and it can film vampires.

Jason- That is not what I meant. Why are we filming this little endeavor?

-Dib- So we can take it to Mysterious Mysteries.

-Keef- Cool we get to be on TV WOO! Now I want to come. I want to be on TV so that I can spread joy to the world YEAH!

-Dib- Whatever and I've got a stake gun that I will use to kill the fiends.

-Keef- What about me Dib?

-Dib- Well Keef I don't really have another stake gun after my last vampire battle for you, but you can use this garlic. (He gave the garlic to Keef. Then before he knew it Keef ate the garlic.) What no you idiot you're not supposed to eat the garlic.

-Keef- But, I love garlic. (He said and Dib smelled his fowl breath.)

-Dib- Uw man I guess you could just use your breath to word off the vampire.

-Jason- It certainly works on my allergies. (He said backing away from Keef.)

-Dib- Good then alright we're ready to go to the scene of the crime.

Setting 3 The Store

Dib, Keef, and Jason walked up to the store.

-Dib- Here we are the scene of the crime. Where the innocent man was attacked by the vile blood sucker… Jason put the camera back on me.

-Jason- Not if you're going to continue to have an attitude and name call.

-Keef- Wow Jason why is it that you seem to have a liking for vampires they're so scary.

-Jason- No reason Keef and stay away from me your fowl breath is bad for my allergies and… (He nearly through up, because Keef still did not go far enough away from him.)

-Keef- Sorry Jason. I...

-Dib- Guys can we stay focused we have a job to do.

-Keef- (They walked up to the counter to talk to the man in charge the man looked really sad.) Hello sir. Aw don't look so sad sir tell you what I'll buy something from here and…

-Dib- Keef I told you we have to remain focused while we're here. So I'll ask the questions. Sir would you mind telling us what happened to your employee last night. (He said with Jason reluctantly holding the camera on him.)

-Mark- Oh you mean Luke the guy who was stricken by that terrible disease.

-Dib- What it's not a disease it's…

-Jason- Yah that's who he means.

-Mark- Well it's like I told the police. I sent Luke to go take out the garbage and when he came back he was very pale, had red eyes, craved blood, and looked just like you kid. Ahh! Do you have the disease too? IS IT CONTAGIOUS?

-Jason- Of course not and I don't have this disease as you call it I am just an albino.

-Mark- Oh thank goodness. Anyway he was disturbing the costumes. So I called the hospital and they called the news and policemen and they took him anyway.

-Dib- O.k. but that does not tell us what the daemon looks like and… (Jason stepped on his foot.) Ow hey Jason…

-Jason- I told you to cut out the name calling.

-Dib- Maybe what I'm saying is the truth… (They glared at each other.)

-Keef- Hey Mark (He said reading the guy's name tag.) do your surveillance cameras film near the dumpster?

-Mark- Of course.

-Keef- Can you show us the one from last night?

-Mark- Sure.

-Dib- (He was shocked that Keef thought of that idea.) Keef how did you know to ask that?

-Keef- My sister watches a lot of cop shows.

-Video- (The man took the trash and dumped it into the dumpster and then a bunch of those Genetically Enhance Vermin that Zim infected the city with attacked the man.) AHH! (After they were done sucking his blood they ran off. Then the man stood up completely changed and turned into a vampire.)

-Keef- Oh that poor man.

-Jason- What were those things?

-Dib- I can't believe it those fools.

-Jason- Dib do you know what those things are?

-Dib- Yep they're one of Zim's old take over the world plans. Someone must have been experimenting on them and turned them into vermin vampires.

-Jason- Who would do such a thing?

-Dib- It does not matter who did it. What matters is that we need to find and destroy those things before it is too late and to do that we are going to need to talk to Zim.

-Keef- WOO I get to see my buddy Zim!

Setting 4 On The Way to Zim's Base

Keef, Jason, and Dib were headed for Zim's base. Jason and Dib were ahead and Keef was behind.

-Keef- So Dib why would Zim want to take over the world… And are you guys even listening to me?

-Dib- What am I going to do Jason? Keef does not know Zim and Amethyst's secret and I promised them that I would stop trying to revel it.

-Jason- Hmm… I've got it I'll turn into a bat and distract Keef while you go talk to Zim.

-Dib- O.k. great idea.

-Jason- Ah Keef I just remembered I have to go get something from my house. I'll be right back. Here Keef you hold on to the camera. (He passed Keef the camera and then ran off.)

-Keef- Wait Jason… (But, it was too late Jason was already gone. Then in less than a minute a bat came and attacked Keef.) AHH! GET IT OFF I HATE BATS AH! (Soon Jason the bat had the camera and he flew off with it.)

-Dib- Oh no Keef he has my camera you must get it back for me please…

-Keef- Oh don't worry Dib I'll get your camera back for you. You can count on me.

-Dib- Right and I'll go talk to Zim. See you later. (Keef ran off after the bat.) Good job Jason. (He ran off to Zim's house.)

Setting 5 Zim's Base

-Dib- (He was about to knock on the door, but then he heard an explosion coming from inside and all of a sudden Zim, Kierra, Gir, Mini Moose, Diva, and Amethyst all came shooting out of the base scorched up from the explosion and Amethyst ended up falling on top of Dib.)

-Zim- Uw Gir how many times have I told you not to touch things that can explode?

-Gir- WOO IT GO BOOM!

-Kierra- Dah of course it go boom, because you're not supposed to touch it idiot.

-Diva- Hey don't talk about my love like that.

-Amethyst- Ow my head and… (She looked behind her to find Dib and screamed.) AHHH! Dib what are you doing here?

-Dib- I came here to ask your dad something.

-Zim- What do you want Dib stink?

-Dib- Do you remember when you infected the city with genetically enhanced vermin?

-Zim- Ah yes one of my most brilliant evil schemes, because you couldn't stop me.

-Dib- The only reason I didn't stop you is because Mortos is nothing but a Big Mooch.

-Zim- Whatever get to the point filthy human.

-Dib- Well somehow they have become vampires and they are attacking innocent people so I was wondering if you have any way of tracking them.

-Zim- Of course I do. I put a tracker in every one of them. (He said taking the tracker out of his Pak.) And I can use this to track them all but why would I give it to you?

-Gir- Uw pretty toy. I WANT'S! (He attacked Zim and grabbed the tracker from him.)

-Zim- Gir you stupid robot give that back.

-Gir- No it's mine. (He ran around all of them holding the tracker.) IT'S MINE IT'S MINE IT'S… (He bumped into Dib.)

-Dib- No it's mine. (He grabbed the tracker and ran off.)

-Zim- Gir you idiot now see what you've done?

-Gir- YEAH!

-Me- Well did anybody see that coming. This chapter if you ask me was sometime more trouble then it was worth. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope to finish this story before I go to the beach next Saturday. Anyway review, look at my new drawing, and until next time I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILLL LIVE FOREVER!


	2. Cherry Jello

-Me- Yes this story is finally finished. I hope you like this new chapter I don't own Invader Zim.

Setting 1 Chasing Jason

Keef was chasing Jason in his bat form. Somehow Keef had gotten a hold of a net and he was actually doing a good job at almost catching Jason.

-Keef- Come back here you evil bat. It's not nice to steal other people's things. Come on. (He swung the net almost getting Jason but Jason slipped away.)

-Jason- This is insane where did he even get that stupid net? (He said trying to avoid the net. Just then Keef actually managed to catch Jason in his net.) AHH! (Jason did not know what to do then he realized that his teeth are sharp enough to bight through the net and that is exactly what he did.) Yuck that tasted terrible. (He said as he flew on to a roof and hid behind the store sign.) This is nuts I don't know how much more of this I can take. (He said breathing very heavily. Keef was below Jason looking for him.)

-Keef- Come on out evil bat please I don't like being here alone in the dark.

-Jason- (Just then Jason's cell phone rang.) Ahh… No stupid phone. Shh… (He looked back at Keef to see if he had noticed Jason's hiding place. Thankfully he hadn't. He brushed off the sweat from his face with his free wing then he said…) Hello…

-Dib- Hey Jason…

-Jason- Dib thank goodness it's you. Please tell me you're done talking to Zim?

-Dib- Yah and I've got the answer to our problems. Meet me at the scene of the crime.

-Jason- O.k. (Jason flew off and Keef saw him right away and gave chase. Soon Jason had led Keef back to the store where the man was attacked by the vermin. Right when he arrived at the store he let go of the camera and flew off.)

-Keef- No! (He jumped just in time to place his hands below the camera and save it from being broken.) Shoo… that was close. (He said as he stood up.)

-Jason- Hey Keef…

-Keef- AHH! Oh Jason it's only you. Geez don't do that… (Just then someone else walked up to Keef and put his hand on his shoulder.)

-Dib- Hey guys.

-Keef- AHH! DON'T HURT ME! Oh Dib's it's just you. Wait a minute what are you guys doing here?

-Dib- Well I called Jason and told him to meet me here.

-Jason- Yah so I flew… I mean ran over here and you…

-Keef- Well I was chasing after this evil bat. I chased him all over the place then I finally got your camera back for you. Here Dib. (He gave Dib the camera.) Now if you guys will excuse me I have to pee. (He ran into the store.)

-Jason- Man I still have that awful taste in my mouth.

-Dib- Sorry Jason. I needed a distraction.

-Jason- Whatever. So what did Zim give you anyway?

-Dib- I wouldn't say give exactly, but I got a tracker from him and according to it there's a vermin in… The camera. (Jason rolled his eyes then he took the camera from Dib and started filming him.) Anyway as I was saying there is a blood sucking vermin in that building. (He said pointing to a building on the top of the hill. Jason pointed the camera at the building. Then Dib walked in front of the camera.) This leads me to believe that the sicko who changed the vermins into those vampires is in that building.

-Jason- Well since the sign on the building says "Genetic, Mutants, and Splicing Lab" I have to agree with you.

-Dib- Right and when Keef comes out that'll be our destination.

Setting 2 The Building

Dib, Keef, and Jason were headed up the hill to the building.

-Jason- (He was holding his nose.) Man Keef why do you smell worse than before?

-Keef- Oh you probably smell the super garlic I bought.

-Jason- The what? (He walked to the other side of Dib to distance himself from the evil garlic.)

-Keef- Yah Dib said that garlic will protect me. So I bought some super garlic. I figured it will help us or at least protect me.

-Jason- O.k. just keep it away from me. My allergies are very sensitive.

-Keef- Can do.

-Dib- Alright you guys this is it. (He started to knock on the door. Jason held the camera up to the door and a man opened the door.)

-Ned- Hello…

-Dib- Hi we're…

-Ned- Oh good customers… You do have $21 dollars right?

-Dib- What?

-Ned- To take the tour you must pay $7 each.

-Dib- Oh Keef?

-Keef- Don't look at me guys I spent all my money on the super garlic.

-Jason- I didn't bring any.

-Dib- (He rolled his eyes.) Every time here… (He took out some money and gave it to the man.)

-Ned- Fabulous. I'm Ned and welcome to my Genetic, Mutants, and Splicing Lab. (He opened the door and the boys went in. Inside the building were a lot of animals in glass cages. Ned led the boys to the first cage.) For the first part of the tour allow me to introduce one of my crowning achievements a 3 assed monkey. (Inside the cage was a monkey with three asses. It was disturbing and gross to look at.)

-Jason- Oh god how is that a crowning anything poor thing. Oh man I am so glad I did not bring Rikky along. Who knows what you would have done to him too. You sir are sick.

-Ned- Sick my dear boy would a sick man create a squirrelcoon? (He said pulling off a sheet that was on another glass cage. Inside the cage was a raccoon with a squirrel's tail and ears. It still had the little mask it looked really cute but also really disturbing. The creature was foaming at the mouth.)

-Jason- A what? (He said as he and the other's walked over and looked at the creature.)

-Ned- A squirrel spliced with a raccoon a squirrelcoon. (The thing clawed at the cage it looked really unhappy.)

-Jason- Yes you fiend.

-Keef- Aw it's so cute.

-Jason- Keef how can you say that that thing is cute?

-Dib- Yah Keef it's just plain weird. Why would you do this?

-Ned- Because it's cool.

-Jason- How is it cool!

-Ned- It just is come I have more creatures to show you.

-Jason- I don't want to see anymore look buddy we… (As Jason and Ned got into a huge argument about how immoral this all was Keef was still starring at the cute little squirrelcoon.

-Keef- Aww what's wrong little guy? Do you want out? (Keef looked at the others and he saw that they were distracted. He looked into the little creature's eyes. They were just so cute well in an angry and vicious kind of way. Then without thinking Keef grabbed the keys on the hook and freed the creature.) Ahh! Help get if off. (He said as the creature attacked him.)

-Ned- No kid what have you done? (He ran over to Keef and tried to get the creature off but then the creature attacked him.) AHH! Help…

-Jason- Why?

-Dib- Jason he may be a sicko but…

-Jason- I was just kidding. (He said putting the camera on one of the cages and then he began to try and help Ned. He managed to grab the squirrelcoon and he threw it back into its cage and Dib slammed the door.)

-Dib- Nice job Jason and good thinking with the camera now get it ready. (Jason gave a thumb up and grabbed the camera and pointed it at Ned.)

-Ned- You rotten kids I should call the cops on you.

-Dib- Call the cops on us? We are not the ones who did these sick experiments on these innocent animals. As for Keef's little accident that is just what he does.

-Keef- I'm o.k. did I miss something?

-Ned- No you woke up just in time for me to throw you guys out.

-Dib- No you won't throw us out. Look sir we paid for this tour but that is not even what we came in here for. Does this look familiar to you? (He said taking out a picture of the vermin and showing it to Ned.)

-Ned- Oh that. Well ah.. You're not from the government are you?

-Dib- Do we look it?

-Ned- Good point well I found those things one day in an alley two or three weeks ago I wanted to splice them with a bat, because bat's are closely related to vermin. So I spliced them, but when I was doing it I grabbed the wrong DNA and I ended up splicing them with a vampire bat. I wanted to splice them with a fruit bat, but I am bad at labeling my bottles and this is what resulted. (He said taking off another sheet that was on a cage with a vermin in it.)

-Keef- Aww the poor thing…

-Jason- Don't even think about it Keef.

-Dib- Well that explains my first question, but how did they get out?

-Ned- Well some kid, like your little orange haired friend over here, opened the cage and they got out. I was able to catch this guy a couple of days ago and I was planning on destroying him later once I caught the others.

-Dib- Good that is what you should have done in the first place. But don't worry we will destroy them for you, for the good of our town, and the good of our planet. We just need to know of a way to attract the blood suckers.

-Ned- Well cherry jell-o would do the trick.

-Dib- What?

-Ned- Yah for some strange reason all of my creatures love and are attracted to cherry jell-o. (He said taking out some cherry jell-o from his pocket and showing it to the vermin. The thing suddenly went crazy it tried everything it could to get out of the cage and at that jell-o.)

-Keef- Wow why do you think it does that Jason?

-Jason- I think it's the smell it smells like cherries in here.

-Dib- That may be true Jason, but it does not matter we go the information we came in here for. Thank you sir and don't worry we'll destroy those vile creatures. For we are paranormal investigators and we never give up. Come on guys. (They started to leave…) Wait before we go promise us that you will destroy that one in the cage.

-Ned- Of course I will.

-Jason- Also seriously dude try and figure out something better to do with your time. (Both he and Dib were headed out the door.)

-Keef- Wait guys I want to play with the animals some more.

-Jason- Oh no you don't come on Keef. (He grabbed Keef and pulled him out the door.)

-Ned- Those dumb kids they are doomed.

Setting 3 The Last Hope

Jason, Dib, and Keef were walking. Dib was trying to figure out the team's next move. Jason was holding the camera and Keef was walking near Jason, but not too close because Jason still had issues with his garlic.

-Dib- O.k. guys now that we know how to attract these blood sucking fiend. We have to figure where we're going to lure them to. So we can silence them and send them to their doom… (Dib continued to talk about how they were going to destroy the vermin and frankly it was creeping the others out.)

-Jason- O.k. Keef I think (Keef just fell into a hole that Jason did not notice.) Dib is getting way too into this…Keef…

-Keef- Ah guy's help…

-Jason- (He looked behind him and saw the hole.) Oh great Dib. (He ran to the hole and looked to find Keef at the bottom of the hole.)

-Dib-(He ran over to the hole and saw Keef at the bottom of the hole.) Keef how… Oh come on we don't have time for this the earth needs us.

-Jason- Oh come on it's not like he did this on purpose and oh whatever.

-Dib- Where are you doing?

-Jason- To get a rope.

-Keef- Hurry Jason I think there are bugs down here. (The bugs started to bight Keef.) Ow ow quit it…

-Jason- (He came back with a hose.) Here Keef. (He said throwing the hose down into the hole.

-Dib- Wait that is not a rope…

-Jason- I know I couldn't find a rope, but this hose works just fine and…

-Dib- No Jason you're a genius. (He said grabbing the hose from Jason. The sudden motion of the hose made Keef loose his grip and he fell.)

-Keef- Ahh!

-Dib- Oh sorry Keef.

-Keef- I'm o.k. (He started climbing up again.)

-Dib- Right anyway I was saying that we could use this hose to fill this hole with water and add some cherry jell-o mix to it and we'd trap those monsters.

-Jason- (He had been holding the camera the whole time but he could not take this anymore. He lowered the camera and said…) Do you think you could manage to stay away from the constant insults?

-Dib- Look it's not like they're real vampires.

-Jason- So I still feel insulted.

-Dib- Well excuse me… (The two of glared at each other.)

-Keef- (He had just managed to climb out of the hole.) Come on you guys friends should not fight. (He said giving them both a big bear group hug.)

-Dib- Whatever now let go.

-Jason- I vote we push him back in the hole.

-Dib- Agreed.

-Keef- What? (He let go of this friends.)

-Dib- Nothing anyway we'll need someone to climb that tree (He pointed to the tree that was by the hole.) and be the lookout.

-Jason- Right not it…

-Dib- Not it…

-Keef- Not… oh darn but gays…

-Jason- Sorry Keef but don't worry we'll be in the bushes.

-Dib- Ready to shoot those (Jason glared at Dib.) things... (Jason rolled his eyes and pointed the camera at Dib and Keef.)

-Keef- O.k. that's reassuring.

-Dib- Good now let's get started. (Jason filled the hole with water and Dib went to the store and bought a pack of cherry jell-o mix while Keef started climbing the tree while holding the camera. After the jell-o was done being made Jason and Dib hid in the bushes and waited for the vermin.)

-Jason- Do you really thing this is going to work?

-Dib- Well the man said…

-Jason- So it's like that man was sane…

-Keef- A guys.

-Dib- I'm not insane!

-Jason- I didn't say you were… Although…

-Dib- Hey.

-Keef- Guys!

-Dib and Jason- What!

-Keef- Look…

-Jason and Dib- (The vermin where right behind Jason and Dib.) AHH! (One of the vermin attacked Jason.)

-Jason- Get if off AHH!

-Keef- No stay away. (He said as some of the vermin were starting to climb his tree.)

-Dib- Keef throw me the camera.

-Jason- Forget the stupid camera help me.

-Dib- Keef… (Keef throw Dib the camera just as the vermin attacked him and made him fall into the jell-o.)

-Keef- AHH!

-Dib- (He uncooked the camera's lens cap and throw it at the vermin knocking it right off of Jason. Then Dib took out his stake gun and he shot the vermin killing it.)

-Jason- Thanks.

-Dib- No prob. (At this point all of the vermin were eating the jell-o and poor Keef was stuck in the jell-o. Dib was attempting to kill some of the vermin with his gun but there were a lot more then he counted on.)

-Keef- Help! Ahh I'm scared. (He grabbed his super garlic and ate it to try and keep his mind off of his fears.)

-Dib- Hold on Keef.

-Keef- Oh man I don't feel so good. (Just then Keef burped the biggest burp in the history of burps and this caused all of the vermin to die from the smell of his super garlic burp.)

-Dib- Keef you did it.

-Keef- I did? (He looked at all of the dead vermin.) I did! WHOO! (Dib helped Keef out of the jell-o.)

-Dib- Great job Keef.

-Keef- I guess you could say my indigestion was the victor of this fight.

-Dib- O.k. you…

-Keef- No wait I got a better one. I came I burped and I concurred.

-Dib- (He lowered the camera and rolled his eyes at Keef.)

-Keef- No good. Oh oh never underestimate the power of the stomach.

-Dib- Just stop.

-Keef- Oh right sorry. Man I am so glad that that is over right Jason.

-Dib- Ah Keef he fainted.

-Keef- Oh no don't worry Jason I'll get the hose.

-Jason- No I'm fine. (He said waking up right away.)

-Keef- Yes… I'm sorry about that Jason but WE DID IT! (He said and then he put his hand flat out like he wanted the other's to put their hands on his and then they would break like some kind of a team thing.)

-Dib- Yes we did and I got it all on tape. YES! (Dib said as he put his hand one Keef's.)

-Jason- (He rolled his eyes and cover his nose with one hand and put the other hand on Dib's hand.)

-Keef- Yeah on three "We rock." 1…2…3…

-Dib, Jason, and Keef- WE ROCK! (They lifted their hands up in victory.)

-Me- Well that was it. Sorry it took a while to finish this ff. I really did not intend to make this a two chapter thing but I had no choice with the beach trip and all. Anyway I redrew the design for Max's doggy suit. I just thought it would be easier to draw if it looked like another version of Gir's disguise also I drew a new drawing I hope you like them all. The next story is Project Cupid but it won't be up for a while because I have to work on my novel. If anybody wishes to read or find out more about it you just have to pm me. Don't think that I won't be making more Iz stories I still will. I will just write a chapter of my novel and then an update of my Iz stories and go on like that till I am done with either. Anyway until next time ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


End file.
